Years That Passed Itachi OneShot
by Ren Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: With All THe Years That Passed You Are Still In My Heart.


All my life I lived in the Hidden Leaf Village. I've never left those gates once yet, I wasn't aloud to. My parents told me it was a dangerous world out there. But it was as well one in the village. Well it was to me, not being able to see the world. I wasn't a ninja as well, all tho I'd love to be one. All my friends that I had were ninjas.  
Well I should tell you who I am. The names Sora, Sora Kumo. I have blue hair and green eyes. I'm nice person, I can be hyper if you got to know me, but if not I'm very shy. I'm normally nice to everyone but this one person, Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.

I had just turned 13 years old. Oh and if your wondering why I'm not nice to Itachi, it's cause we are best friends so we are extra nice to each other but mean at the same time. We have a love hate relationship. we meet years ago, our mothers were friends, so sense then we were friends. Well on with the story.

It was a normal day, I was going to take a walk, the weather was just so nice on this day. As I walked I seen the two formilar haired boys. Giggling I ran up to them.  
" Heyy Itachi, Hii Sasuke!" I yelled.  
" Hello Sora."  
" Sora-Chan!" Sasuke said jumping up to give me a hug. I smiled giving him a hug back. " Soo where you both going on this fine day?" " We're going to the training grounds!" Sasuke yelled happily. I smiled at his cute childness. " Is it okay if I come with? " " Sure Sora." Iatchi said boredly. I laughed at his annyedness. He just gave me a bored look. As I followed the two brothers.  
I watched as the two train for some hours. In the end Sasuke hurt his ankle, Itachi had to piggy back him home. " Aww so cuteee" I said as he piggyed back Sasuke as we walked. Itachi just gave me a glare, as Sasuke laughed. " Oh shut up Sora " Itachi groaned as the three of us laughed. These were the times I loved. If only I could tell Itachi what I felt, but he'd just think of me as a fan girl. So I kept my mouth shut. I wished I knew this was going to be the last I seen the three of us laugh, if only I knew.  
Days passed, I hadn't seen them at all. That's when I heard it from my dad, the night after " It " happened. The Uchiha Clan had be murdered. By Itachi. I couldn't believe it, I cried for hours, why did Itachi do that, then leave. All that night I stayed up thinking. I then made up my mind, I would leave, train myself, get strong, then one day face Itachi. I had to in my heart it told me it was the right thing to do, but my head told me to forget, but I couldn't.  
I left the next week after in the night. I would get my chance to travel see the world but as well train so one day, one day I would face Itachi Uchiha, the boy I had loved, and still now do love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years have passed. I'm now 20 years old, I haven't seen my old village sense I left that night. I have become stronger, I was now a master at the sword. Oh and this is what I now look like.

I was traveling on the country side in the land of fire. I heard that the Akatsuki had been seen last around here. So I was looking for them hoping to find Itachi. While I was walking my stomach growled at me. I looked around to see for a food stand. There was a dango one up a head, I walked toward it.  
As I sat there eating my dango, two people in black and red cloud cloaks came. The Akatsuki I thought. One was load with an orange mask, the other I thought was a girl but I guess was a guy with blond hair. Maybe they knew where Itachi was... I thought for a bit before getting up, making them notice me for the first time. The one eyed me while the other I could feel a strong glare plus power even if he was acting like a child I knew he was messing around to confuse his team mate.  
Reaching for my sword, the blond shot me a glare. Right before I could say anything to them the one in the mask said something about art and being stolen. Next thing I seen was the guy being blown up and flying away being chased by the blond. Sighing to myself as I lost my chance, no point in going after them.  
Paying for the dango I started to walk again. Not really knowing where but somewhere.  
After a day of walking I came to gates, I knew where I was, the Hidden Leaf, so many years its been. " Should I go in? walk around? See my parents? Wait scratch the last part I heard they passed away years back..." Sighing to myself I turned around walking the opposite direction.  
I was at least one mile away when I heard someone walking behind me. Turning I seen him, I guess you could say we were friends. " It's been long, Kakashi" I said. " Yes it has been Sora, I see your going the opposite way of the village, again" Sighing looking up at the clouds that floated by. " Its just so many memorizes, I wish I could but I cant bring myself going up to the gates..." " Oh, well I hope one day you will come back, when you feel right in coming back just remember you have people here that want you back." " Ha, sure you just want your reading buddy back so your not alone!" I laughed.  
Oh I should tell you, in the past even at my age I read the books by Jiraiya, that's how me and Kakashi became budds. As traveling we sometimes meet up when he was on a mission to read, talk, or just have a walk. He was like a big brother to me over the years.  
" That's not... well yes that, but still you had friends there that miss you as well. " Kakashi told me breaking me from my thoughts. Looking at him, I could tell he was telling the truth. " Alright, I will be back, just not today, but soon, I promise." I said smiling. I could see him smile as well. " Oh and here's the new book from Jiraiya, he told me to give it to you if I seen you." Kakashi said throwing me a book. Smiling I said thanks, and that I would tell the old perv for it as well. Sayng our good bye I walked off, not knowing where I was going just yet, but I had a gut feeling I was heading the right way.  
My gut feeling was right, it took me to where I needed. Yes it took along time to find where I was going but I made it. Slowly, and carefuly I made my way in the doors, the old abandoned so creepy. I could feel he was here, pushing myself forward toward where he was. There was a tease air chill that went down my spin. There was to be a battle here soon, I could feel it. One would live, the other would die. I had to go fast before that happened.  
Stepping into the room I seen him. He looked up, just stared at me. Not knowing what to say I guess. " It's been long, Itachi..." I said breaking his stare. " Yes, it has Sora. What are you doing here, you should have never came looking for me" " Cut it! You know why I'm here, I can see it in your eyes! " I yelled letting my anger get the best of me. " You killed your clan! Then left with not even a good-bye! Oh and I found out your real reason for murdering your clan, so don't say it was to test your power! You hear me Itachi Uchiha! Just tell me the truth! "  
He closed his eyes, not looking at me, before opening them. In a flash he was behind me ready to do the final blow, he could easily kill me right now. " You want to know the reason, the reason I didn't say good-bye, I couldn't bring myself to,... Cause i loved you..." I could feel the world around me freeze, he loved me back. Letting a tear fall from my before speaking. " Just kill me, you could easily do it right now, get me out of the way now." I told him.  
Graping my shoulders he turned me around to look me in the eyes. " I could never kill you Sora. Never. I love you to much to that. Before I die, please for me, go back to the village, live your life, for me. " I couldn't stop myself, I lunged at him, holding on to him as I cried into his chest, choking out words. " Please no Itachi! You cant leave me again! I love you! " " Shhhh, it's okay, we'll see each other again." He said lifting my head to whip the tears away. " Sora, look at me, go back to the village, live your life, please? " I looked him in the eyes. Those eyes. He slowly leaned in brushing his lips against mine. Before he could kiss me I whispered yes.  
Our time was cut short. Sasuke was coming. The final battle. Before leaving, I ran up to Itachi giving him a kiss, telling him he will allways be in my heart no matter how many years that pass.


End file.
